The Conflict Within
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: My entry for the order 66 challenge. Anakin struggles with the dark side and...himself.


The Conflict Within

Author's note: This is my first fic so I hope it's not too horrible. I wrote it at midnight and did a little revising today so it probably won't make very much sense to anyone but me. You can also find this story at the Jedi Council Forums under the name ObiKenobiDevotee. I wrote this for the Order #66 Challenge. The idea behind this story is that, as you can see in Episode III, Anakin's eyes change slowly. I wanted to give a reason for that, so in this story I have shown that a little of Anakin Skywalker dies each time Vader kills.

Characters: Anakin/Darth Vader

Disclaimer: Note the fan in fan fiction. I owe nothing.

* * *

"I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." –Luke Skywalker

* * *

"_Master! Help me!"_ the voice sounds foreign as it rips through my mind, yet it seems so familiar to me. _"Save me from this monster I'm becoming!"_ And then I realize that these are not my own thoughts. They are his. He has been crying out for so long. It's a wonder I've only just noticed it. A tear runs down my cheek, but it is not my tear. It belongs to a weak and battered soul; too weak. He will soon be gone. Just a few more fallen corpses at my feet and he will be gone. No more tormenting my mind with his desperate, futile cries. 

"_Please!"_

_Anakin!_

I must escape this. I have work to do. I will not be stopped. I am stronger than this. I can't turn back now. This is the only way to save her. This is the only way to save me. He cannot survive. I have made up my mind. Yes, it will end this torture. I make my way down the hall. The sound of blasters and lightsabers fill my ears. I deflect the pitiful blows that are aimed at me, easily cutting down those foolish enough to confront me. The voice cries again, pleadingly.

"_Remember who you are! You are Anakin Skywalker! You are a Jedi!"_

As I quicken my pace memories flash across my mind…

"_You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you…"_

…And I push them away. They are for the weak.

_"What would mom think of you now? She would weep Anakin! She would weep for what you are becoming."_

I push these thoughts away as well. I am annoyed at the persistence. I must find peace of mind.

_"What about Qui-Gon? He had such faith in you. Obi-Wan? He was so very proud of you. And Padmé! She loves you. Do not let her down. Do not give in! Fight!"_

Fight! I must fight this. He must die; he cannot survive. He would destroy me. He would destroy all I have worked so hard for. The door before me opens and I step inside. The Jedi Council room seems dark, but I can feel the presence of several life forms. One, seemingly brave boy steps out.

"Master Skywalker," he says, "There are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

_"You have brought hope to those who have none…"_

The only hope for the galaxy is if the Jedi are terminated.

_"You are the Chosen One!"_

I ignite my lightsaber and the voice is drowned out by the hum of the glowing blade. The boy steps back slightly, unsure. Frightened.

_"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."_

Every single Jedi. There must be no exceptions. Anakin Skywalker must not survive.

"It will be done, my lord." I mutter asI take a step forward and raise my blade.

The Force is screaming out…

_Anakin! No! Don't!_

And I embrace it. The dark side flows through me. It is the only way.

----------------------------------------------------

I gaze into the nothingness that is Mustafar. The lava before me bubbles and simmers, its heat burning my eyes. Behind me the Separatists lay silent on the floor. I have done my master's bidding. It is finished. A tear comes, unbidden, to my eye. This time it is mine. It is a tear of loss: for him. It was the only way.

* * *

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct..." –Obi-Wan to Luke Skywalker in A New Hope 

-------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
